clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Army Of Club Penguin
The Army of Club Penguin (ACP) is one of the oldest armies in CP, created by Oagalthorp on September 29. 2006. They were known for being the most influencial army and one of the most powerful armies ever since 2006, until August 2012 where the Army of CP experienced a massive fall that would take more than half a year to re-emerge back into the top. Even so, the ACP have changed the army community more than any army has ever before. History The Army of Club Penguin was officially created by Oagalthorp on September 29th, 2006, known as the first organized army created on Club Penguin. Only 2 weeks later, they had their first World War, defeating the Romans of CP in a long lasting war. Soon though, CP armies were banned from miniclip forums, causing Oagalthorp to create the extremely old ACP site in February 2007 which still stands today. In February 2007, a powerful army called UMA, lead under Pink Mafias decided to raid Mammoth, ACP's capital, causing World War 3 to erupt. However, Oagalthorp had ACP ill prepared against the massive UMA, and lost many of the battles. After an ambushed meeting by UMA in March 2007, Oagalthorp and Pink Mafias agreed to a cease-fire until May, however a rebellion in UMA caused half of their troops to join the Rebel Penguin Federation, which quickly allied with ACP. Immediatly after the cease-fire ended, the ACP backslashed on UMA, defeating them in WW3. Throuhgout 2007 ACP had a few wars against small armies like GPR, and participitated in the Fever Wars in November. In January 2008, many believed UMA and Nachos would go against ACP, however soon after UMA settled and dropped out of the war. However the Nachos were not that keen that UMA left. Although they accepted ACP's terms, a massive flame war between Akabob and Oagalthorp evolved, and the famous ACP-Nacho cold war began, later turning into a massive war after Nachos attacked SSACP (ACP's spy agency). Throughout March ACP and Nachos had countless major battles, until both sides got tired of the war and ended it. No clear winner was determined, although the Nachos had more significant victories. April 1st 2008 saw the retirement of ACP's creator and legend, Oagalthorp, which caused a massive depression in ACP, as no one knew what would come next. 5 days later, Fort57 was assigned to be the 2nd ACP leader, and was part of the first ANTA meetings ever held. After confusion of Fort57 retiring in May, it appeared that Fort was to stay in ACP until August 7th, when Fort officially retired. Throughout the next 2 months, the ACP would experience 4 leadership changes, from Dr Nono Jr and Rapidy to Kg007, and to Shaboomboom who became leader on the 24th of October, 2008. However it wouldn't be long until the new leader Shaboomboom would face a massive world war that would bring near death to one army. November 6th, 2008. Oagalthorp came back to ACP after a long absence. During the day, he made a few polls asking the troops should ACP regain Mammoth, and giving his own opinion piece of retaking ACP's once prized possesion. The, on November 10th, Shaboomboom decided to do a drastic move that shocked the army community: invade Mammoth, the neutral server of all armies. In just less than a day, more than 7 major armies declared war on ACP, making sure ACP would not touch Mammoth. No sooner did this become World War 4, with a total of 7 major battles, with ACP losing all of them. This caused ACP to crumble, almost die out, and after a long decision, the former leaders decided that if ACP was to live, a new leader should be in charge. That man was Boomer 20, the beginning of the Golden Age of the Army of Club Penguin. Throughout November till May, Boomer rose ACP to heights no one had ever seen, getting over 90 soldiers on CP, and gaining more views on ACP than ever, beginning the famous "Boomer era". On the 2nd of June, Boomer 20 retired from ACP, handing over leadership to Saint1119. Throughout Summer Saint and Dryvit led ACP, slowly decreasing its sizes. September 13th saw a new leader, Seanehawk, who was later couped from the ACP by Boomer himself because of his dictatorship. From low numbers, Boomer led ACP back to over 100 on CP, maxing a total of 150+ on CP before he retired in January 2010. From then on, ACP would have multiple leaders, of which one would stand out. ACP experienced over 6 leaders throughout the year, with wars against the Nachos, NW and IW. Soon though in December, ACP entered a tournament in CPAC, which saw ACP getting over 120+ on CP again, which was a massive feat for Mchappy, who became leader right after he made this miracle happen. The ACP went through another small Golden Age in February in the war against NW, gaining numbers of 50-60 at many battles. However soon Mchappy handed over the thrown to Kenneth and Flipper, who lead the ACP for over a year, through 2 massive wars against LT. When the two leaders retired along with 2/3 of ACP's owner line at the end of June, the ACP was in trouble. Mchappy, long time ACP legend stepped in once more, only to be beaten by the Nachos in a war lasting throughout July, causing Mchappy to retire forever from ACP. This is where the 6 month war began for ACP, which lasted from the beginning of the ACP-Nacho war, until the end of January 2013. During this time, the Army of Club penguin faced the largest depression seen, fighting against the LT, CPPA, ST, PCP, Nachos, DW and SWAT, falling to their lowest point of 8th in the top ten, and losing their massive title of being the largest army on Club Penguin. Leaders Here is the list of leaders since ACP's creation: Oagalthorp: 1st leader, creator of ACP Fort57: 2nd Leader of ACP Dr Nono Jr: 3rd Leader of ACP \Rapidy: 3rd Leader of ACP Kg 007: 4th Leader of ACP Shaboomboom: 5th Leader of ACP Boomer 20: 6th Leader of ACP Saint1119: 7th Leader of ACP Dryvit: 8th Leader of ACP Seanehawk: 9th Leader of ACP Boomer 20: 10th Leader of ACP Dryvit: 11th Leader of ACP Saint1119: 12th Leader of ACP Dr Nono Jr: 13th Leader of ACP Shaboomboom: 14th Leader of ACP Iasgae 56: 15th Leader of ACP Shaboomboom: 16th Leader of ACP Matre10: 17th Leader of ACP Bobcatboy10: 18th Leader of ACP Icey Cold27: 19th Leader of ACP Kenneth1000: 20th Leader of ACP Flipper7706: 20th Leader of ACP Icey Cold 27: 21st Leader of ACP Kingfunks4: 22nd Leader of ACP Ekpenguin9: 23rd Leader of ACP Kingfunks4: 24th Leader of ACP (current leader) Antant98: 25th Leader of ACP Uniform The Army of Club Penguin have one of the oldest CP army uniforms, although it has been changed throughout the years as few of the items became rare. This is the current list of the items in the uniform: *'Roman helmet or the Viking Helmet' *'Green Lettermen Jacket or the Green jersey' *'Red Electric Guitar' *'Hiking Boots' *'Green Scuba Tank or hiking backpack' *'Skin Color: Green or black' Trivia *The ACP's biggest enemy is known to be the Nachos of CP (during the past years), however in recent times the Pirates of CP have been in a long lasting war since the end of August 2012 till now with few breaks. *You can see their website at: http://armyofcp.com/ *ACP stands for Army of Club Penguin, but it's NOT affiliated with Club Penguin at all (They do not work for Club Penguin). *ACP is known for having the toughest ranking system, meaning that it takes hard work to gain moderator (longer than most armies). Gallery See Also *Nachos Category:Armies Category:Armies before 2008